V-Numbershot A57: Treacherous Wings
by uyigho98
Summary: After finding peace between all 4 dimensions Shun suddenly is attacking duelists, challenging them to duels and defeating them before walking off leaving his opponents on the ground injured. Why is Shun doing this? Should be obvious. But the real question is, how will he be stopped?
1. Chapter 1

uyigho98: Sorry to keep you waiting readers!

Yuya: So who is the star of this V-Numbershot?

uyigho98: The stars are you and Shun!

Shun: *smiles slightly* My turn to show my power!

uyigho98: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc V or any of its characters but any bolded cards are mine! I hope you like this!

* * *

><p>V-Numbershot A57: Treacherous Wings<p>

Chapter 1

Shun was walking through Miami actually smiling (He never smiled in the show so far!). All of a sudden a strong wind blew something into his face.

"Huh!?" Shun gasped as the object fell off his face and landed on the ground revealing it to be a blank Xyz.

Shun smiled and bent over to pick it up, "Cool! Free Xyz!" However as he stood up straight he gasped as an image of Rise Falcon appeared in his head screeching in pain.

"W-what in the world?" Shun breathed before the image of Rise Falcon started changing shape while he was suddenly covered by a dark aura.

*2 hours later*

Yugo was riding through the streets on his Duel Runner unaware of a cloaked figure following him from across the rooftops.

As Yugo drove down an alley and into a large clearing between buildings the cloaked figure landed right in front of him causing him to stop his Duel Runner.

He took off his helmet with an annoyed expression., "Hey! Next time watch where your landing! I could have ran over you!"

The cloaked figure looked at him revealing he was wearing a scarf that covered his face and sun glasses before activating a Duel Disk.

Yugo then smirked, "Oh! So you want to duel! Fine with me!" He put his helmet back on before he started riding around the clearing drawing his hand.

"Duel!" Both duelists cried.

Yugo's Turn

Yugo: 4000

? : 4000

"I'll go first! Since I control no monsters I can Special Summon Speed Roid Baygo Max!" Yugo cried as his monster appeared as a line of disks with the front one having pincers.

Speed Roid Baygo Max: Lv. 3 WIND Machine ATK: 1200/DEF: 600

"Then, since I control a Speed Roid, I Special Summon the Tuner monster, **Speed Roid Penta-Bike**!" An odd green and blue motorcycle with 5 wheel raced by before slowing down to match the speed of Yugo's Duel Runner.

**Speed Roid Penta-Bike: Lv. 5 WIND Machine/Tuner ATK: 1500/DEF: 1500**

"I now Tune Level 5 Penta-Bike with Level 3 Baygo Max!" Yugo cried as Penta-Bike turned into Level Stars which then turned into 5 Synchro Rings. "Cursed blade wielded by machines…" Baygo Max flew into the Synchro Rings before turning into 3 Level Stars that lined up. "…Use your strength to lead us to victory!" A beam of light then shot through the Synchro Rings. "Synchro Summon!" A new monster appeared resembling a sword attached to the right arm of a huge white robot that had treadmills attached to the bottom of its torso. It let out a metallic noise before swiping its sword twice while its eyes glowed green. "Come forth! **High Speed Roid Power Sword Dharmakama**!"

**High Speed Roid Power Sword Dharmakama: Lv. 8 WIND Machine/Synchro ATK: 3000/DEF: 2400**

The cloaked figure didn't show any emotion at all he just stood still watching Yugo racing around the area.

"I now use Dharmakama's effect!" Yugo continued 2 portals appearing in front of him, "Once per turn I can pay 500 LP to Special Summon 2 Speed Roid monsters from my Graveyard with their Levels reduced by 1!" Baygo Max and Penta-Bike both rose out of the portals before the portals closed.

Yugo: 3500

Baygo Max: Lv. 2

Penta-Bike: Lv. 4

"I once again Tune Level 4 Penta-Bike with Level 2 Baygo Max!" Penta-Bike once again turned into Level Stars but then changed into 4 Synchro Rings this time. "Cursed blade in the form of a cross…" Baygo Max flew into the Synchro Rings, this time, turning into 4 Level Stars that lined up. "…Use your power to rend all of our enemies!" A beam of light shot through. "Synchro Summon!" A new monster appeared that was shaped like a cross with a blade on the front and a creature with red eyes attached to one side. "Come forth! High Speed Roid Cursed Blade Dharma!"

High Speed Roid Cursed Blade Dharma: Lv. 6 WIND Machine/Synchro ATK: 2200/DEF: 1600

This time the figure gasped and breathed, "2 Synchro Monsters in 1 turn?"

Yugo's eyes widened. He recognized that voice but couldn't remember the persons name. He then shook his head before saying, "And I'm not done! I play the Spell, Speed Rebirth to bring back Penta-Bike!" His 5-wheeled motorcycle returned to his field. "Now for the 2nd effect of Dharmakama! By paying 500 LP I can Special Summon a Speed Roid from my hand with its Level reduced by 2! So come forth! Speed Roid Shave Boomerang!" A boomerang came spinning in before unfolding into the monster.

Yugo: 3000

Speed Roid Shave Boomerang: Lv. 2 (Due to Dharmakama. Original Level is 4) WIND Machine ATK: 2000/DEF: 0

"Now I Tune Level 5 Penta-Bike with Level 2 Shave Boomerang!" Yugo yelled as Penta-Bike turned into Level Stars for the 3rd time before turning into 5 Synchro Rings. "Spread those wondrous and beautiful wings…" Shave Boomerang spun into the Synchro Rings turning into 2 Level Stars that lined up. "… And strike down our enemies at light speed!" A beam of light, larger than the ones before, shot through the Synchro Rings. "Synchro Summon!" His monster appeared as a white dragon with no legs or feet, a tail with black stripes, blue armor on its head, chest, and arms, and 6 green very sharp wings. "Come forth! Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!" The dragon roared loudly.

Clear Wing Synchro Dragon: Lv. 7 WIND Dragon/Synchro ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000

The figure stared at the dragon before taking his sun glasses off revealing his yellow-green eyes, "Clear Wing… Synchro Dragon."

"I now end my turn with 1 card face-down!"

?'s Turn

Yugo: 3000

?: 4000

"My turn. Draw," The duelist said calmly, "I Normal Summon Raid Raptors - Vanishing Lanius!" One of Shun's main Raid Raptors appeared letting out a caw.

Raid Raptors - Vanishing Lanius: Lv. 4 DARK Winged Beast ATK: 1300/DEF: 1600

"Raid-Raptors?" Yugo breathed as he stopped his Duel Runner. His eyes then went wide and looked at his opponent, "S-Shun!?"

The duelist removed the scarf revealing that it really was Shun. But his yellow-green eyes appeared to be clouded.

"Since I successfully Summoned Lanius I can Special Summon the other 2 Lanius monsters in my hand!" Shun continued as his other 2 monsters appeared.

Yugo smirked, "Is this the part where you sic Raid Raptors - Rise Falcon on me?"

Shun's eyes narrowed, "You wish."

Yugo's face lost it's smirk and he looked at Shun nervously.

Shun then yelled before declaring, "I Overlay my 3 Vanishing Lanius's!" Shun's monsters turned fully purple before flying into a galaxy portal while the area of Shun's chest that was right over his heart started glowing purple. A burst of light occurred and the Number 57 formed and flashed purple. "Deceased falcon from the grave…" A creature similar in shape to Rise Falcon spread its blood talons. "… Raise your blood stained talons in front of our enemies…" It then spread its wings that appeared to have holes and rips on them along with blood stains. "… Spread your wings of destruction! Xyz Summon!" The monsters 6 eyes started glowing purple as the rest of its body was revealed to be pitch black except for the blood red claws and the blood stains on its wings. It also had the red Raid Raptors symbol on its chest. "Appear! **Number 57**! **Raid Raptors - Doom Falcon**!" The monstrous version of Rise Falcon let out a loud distorted caw as the Number 57 glowed on its right wing in purple and 3 purple Overlay Units circled it.

**Number 57: Raid Raptors - Doom Falcon: Rank 4 DARK Winged Beast/Xyz ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000 3 Overlay Units**

Yugo stared at the monstrous bird in horror, "W-What is that!?"

Shun chuckled and grinned evilly as a purple 57 glowed over the region of his heart, "_That_ is my new power that I will use to crush all who oppose me! Now! First Doom Falcon gains 500 ATK for each Special Summoned monster on the field when it is Summoned! There are 4 Special Summoned monster out so it gains 2000 ATK!"

Doom Falcon: 3000 ATK

"Now by using an Overlay Unit all your monsters are destroyed and Doom Falcon gains 500 ATK for each monster destroyed by its effect!" Shun laughed. As an Overlay Unit was absorbed into Doom Falcon's Raid Raptor symbol.

Doom Falcon: 2 Overlay Units

"Do it Doom Falcon!" Shun ordered, "Take his monsters out with Wing Doom Lightning!" Doom Falcon let out another distorted caw before purple lightning shot out of its wings and struck all of Yugo's monsters, destroying them. Clear Wing was the last to go and it roared loudly in pain.

"No!" Yugo screamed, "Clear Wing!"

The lightning then went back into the wings giving Doom Falcon a purple aura.

Doom Falcon: 4500 ATK

"Now Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your face-down!" Shun cried as Yugo's face-down was revealed to be Mirror Force before being destroyed.

Yugo just stared at Shun in disbelief.

"Now! Doom Falcon!" Shun cackled, "Attack Yugo directly!" Doom Falcon flew up high before it was completely covered in purple flames. It then dived down towards Yugo. "Doom Claw Destruction!"

Doom Falcon let out a distorted caw before crashing into Yugo sending him flying. "Ahhhh!" Yugo screamed.

Yugo: 0

A buzzer sounded showing Shun's face appeared with the word win before Doom Falcon faded away.

Shun looked at Yugo, who had been knocked unconscious from the attack and had bruises and cuts on his body, before turning around and walking away. He didn't notice Yugo's Clear Wing Synchro Dragon glowing faintly before vanishing.

* * *

><p>My Custom Cards<p>

Speed Roid Penta-Bike

Lv. 5 WIND Machine/Tuner

ATK: 1500/DEF: 1500

Effect: If you control 1 or more "Speed Roid" monsters you can Special Summon this card from your hand.

High Speed Roid Power Sword Dharmakama

Lv. 8 WIND Machine/Synchro

ATK: 3000/DEF: 2400

Effect: 1 "Speed Roid" Tuner monster + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters

Once per turn you can pay 500 Life Points to Special Summon 2 "Speed Roid" monsters from your Graveyard but their Levels are reduced by 1. Once per turn you can pay 500 Life Points to Special Summon 1 "Speed Roid" monster from your hand but its Level is reduced by 2.

Number 57: Raid Raptors - Doom Falcon

Rank 4 DARK Winged Beast/Xyz

ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000

Effect: 3 Level 4 "Raid Raptors" monsters  
>When this card is Special Summoned it gains 500 ATK for each Special Summoned monster currently on the field. Once per turn you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card to destroy all Special Summoned monsters your opponent controls. Then this card gains 500 ATK times the number of monsters destroyed by this cards effect until the End Phase.<p>

* * *

><p>uyigho98: There! Done with Chapter 1!<p>

Shun: *glaring at me growling*

uyigho98: Sorry about making you being possessed by a Number, Shun. Any way if you liked it please rate and review. See ya next time!


	2. Chapter 2

uyigho98: So Yugo has been defeated! Who will be Shun's next target?

Yuto: You already know. You're the one with the script.

uyigho98: Good point. Anyway disclaimer is on the 1st page and all bolded cards are mine! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>V-Numbershot A57: Treacherous Wings<p>

Chapter 2

Yuya and Yuto were in the park talking when something started glowing next to Yuya.

"Huh?" Yuya gasped as the light faded revealing Yugo's Clear Wing Synchro Dragon card.

"Clear Wing!?" Yuto gasped, "What's it doing here!?"

"I don't know…" Yuya breathed not noticing someone walking over to them.

"Finally found you Yuto!"

Yuya and Yuto both looked up to see Shun glaring at them.

Yuto blinked and said, "What's wrong Shun?"

Shun just growled before activating his Duel Disk and hitting a button on it causing Yuto's Duel Disk to activate on its own.

"W-What the!?" Yuto cried.

"We're going to Duel Yuto!" Shun growled, "But only one of us is walking away!"

Yuto's face turned from shocked to determined, "I don't know what's gotten into you Shun but I'm going to knock it out of you!"

"Duel!" Yuto and Shun yelled.

Yuto's Turn

Yuto: 4000

Shun: 4000

"I'll go first!" Yuto cried, "I Normal Summon **Phantom Knights Rusted Blade**!" His monster appeared as a knight with a blue energy face and rusted armor carrying a rusted sword.

**Phantom Knights Rusted Blade: Lv. 4 DARK Warrior ATK: 1400/DEF: 800**

"Now since I control a Phantom Knights I can Special Summon these!" Yuto continued, "2 copies of **Phantom Knights Ghost Cavalry**!" These monsters were light blue ghosts riding blue skeleton horses.

**Phantom Knights Ghost Cavalry: Lv. 3 DARK Warrior ATK: 0/DEF: 0 x2**

"Now I use the effect of my Rusted Blade!" Yuto cried, "I can Special Summon 1 Phantom Knights from my hand with its Level increased by 1!" A portal opened up and Phantom Knights Dusty Robe rose out of it.

Phantom Knights Dusty Robe: Lv. 4 (Due to Cavalry effect. Originally 4) DARK Warrior ATK: 800/DEF: 1000

"I Overlay my 2 Ghost Cavalry's!" Yuto cried his monsters turning fully purple and flying into a red spiral portal. A burst of light occurred. A sword that was partly broken appeared in shadows. "Souls of warriors fallen on the battlefield." A torso without a head was shown before a strange-skull like head rose up in front of the torso with its purple eyes flashing. "Revive now and become light to rend the darkness! Xyz Summon!" The monster was revealed to be a strange dark gray skeleton horse with purple eyes and a upper human body was attached to its back. The human body was wearing armor with gaps on the shoulders and elbows allowing light blue flames to come out of those gaps. Instead of a head being on the human body there was another gap instead letting more light blue flames emerge. In the human body's right hand was the partly broken sword. "Come forth! Phantom Knights Break Sword!" The skeleton horse let out a distorted whinny as 2 purple Overlay Units circled it.

Phantom Knights Break Sword: Rank 3 DARK Warrior ATK: 2000/DEF: 1000 2 Overlay Units

"Then I Overlay Dusty Robe and Rusted Blade!" Yuto declared as his other 2 monsters turned fully purple and flew into a purple spiral portal. A burst of dark light occurred. A purple tail with 2 small blades at the end whipped around. "Fangs of pitch-black darkness…" Blades extended from the monsters arms while it spread its purple and silver wings. "… rise up against the foolish oppression!" A dragons head with yellow eyes rose up light reflecting off of its tusks. "Descend now! Xyz Summon!" The dragon spread its wings expelling the darkness around it. "Come forth! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!" The dragon let out a loud slightly high-pitched roar and took a stance behind Yugo while 2 purple Overlay Units circled it.

Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon: Rank 4 DARK Dragon ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000 2 Overlay Units

Shun just growled in response to Yuto doing 2 Xyz Summons in 1 turn.

"Alright Yuto!" Yuya cried after putting Clear Wing's card in his pocket.

"Yuya!"

Yuya turned to see Yuzu and Gongenzaka running towards him.

"Guys!" Yuya cried.

As soon as Yuzu and Gongenzaka reached him Yuzu asked, "What's going on? Why are Shun and Yuto dueling?"

Yuya looked back at the duel saying, "Something is wrong with Shun. He forced Yuto into a duel."

"But what is wrong with him?" Gongenzaka asked.

Yuya simply shook his head, "No idea."

Yuto, who had stopped to listen to them, picked the last card in his hand and placed it face-down. "Turn end."

Shun's Turn

Yuto: 4000

Shun: 4000

"My turn!" Shun growled, "Draw!"

"I Normal Summon Raid Raptors - Vanishing Lanius!" Shun cried, "And by using its effect I Special Summon 2 more!" 3 copies of Vanishing Lanius appeared cawing.

Raid Raptors - Vanishing Lanius: Lv. 4 DARK Winged Beast ATK: 1300/DEF: 1600 x3

'He's going to Summon Rise Falcon. I just know it!' Yuto thought glancing at his face-down, 'Good thing my face-down will let me use Dark Rebellion's effect during his turn!'

"I now Overlay my 3 monsters!" Shun declared as his monsters turned fully purple and flew into a galaxy portal. A burst of light occurred and the Number 57 formed and flashed purple. "Deceased falcon from the grave…" A creature similar in shape to Rise Falcon spread its blood talons. "… Raise your blood stained talons in front of our enemies…" It then spread its wings that appeared to have holes and rips on them along with blood stains. "… Spread your wings of destruction! Xyz Summon!" The monsters 6 eyes started glowing purple as the rest of its body was revealed to be pitch black except for the blood red claws and the blood stains on its wings. "Appear! Number 57! Raid Raptors - Doom Falcon!" The monstrous falcon let out a loud distorted caw as the Number 57 glowed on its right wing in purple, the red Raid Raptors symbol glowed on its chest, and 3 purple Overlay Units circled it.

Number 57: Raid Raptors - Doom Falcon: Rank 4 DARK Winged Beast/Xyz ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000 3 Overlay Units

Yuto stared at Shun's monster in shock and horror.

Yuya was also staring at Shun's monster in shock and horror saying, "That's what's wrong with Shun! He has…. a Number!"

Shun smiled evilly, "When Doom Falcon is Summoned he gains 500 ATK for each Special Summoned monster on the field! Since there are 3 it gains 1500 ATK!"

Doom Falcon: 2500 ATK

"Now I use Doom Falcon's effect! By using an Overlay Unit all your monsters are destroyed and Doom Falcon gains ATK equal to number of monsters destroyed times 500 until the End Phase!" Shun continued, "Go Wing Doom Lightning!" Doom Falcon absorbed an Overlay Unit and shot purple lightning at all of Yuto's monsters.

Doom Falcon: 2 Overlay Units

"Yuto!" Yuya and Yuzu cried.

"I activate my Trap Card! Go, **Rebellious Nature**!" Yuto countered, "This Trap lets me use Dark Rebellion's effect once this turn and when Dark Rebellion is destroyed its returned to my Extra Deck instead! Go, Treason Discharge!"

Dark Rebellion absorbed an Overlay Unit before shooting purple lightning at Doom Falcon weakening it before Doom Lightning's effect destroyed it and Break Sword.

Doom Falcon: 1250 ATK

Doom Falcon: 2250 ATK

Shun growled, "Dang! That move took out Yugo in 1 turn!"

Yuya's eyes widened and he thought, 'Is that why Clear Wing came to me?'

"I use the effect of Break Sword!" Yuto cried, "When he is destroyed I can Special Summon its Overlay Units as Level 4 monsters!" His 2 Ghost Cavalry's appeared in Defense Mode.

Ghost Cavalry x2: Lv. 4 (Due to Break Sword's effect)

Ghost Cavalry x2: 0 DEF

Shun growled again, "I play the Equip Spell, **Raid Raptors - Double Claw**!" Doom Falcons talons started glowing green. "With this Doom Falcon can attack twice!" Doom Falcon screeched before slashing both of Yuto's monsters to shreds.

"I play a face-down! Turn end!"

Doom Falcon: 1250 ATK

Yuto's Turn

Yuto: 4000

Shun: 4000

"My turn!" Yuto cried.

'This duel will be decided with this draw!' Yuto thought.

"Draw!"

Yuto looked at his card and smiled.

"Hmm?" Shun breathed.

"I play **Rebellious Xyz**!" Yuto declared, "This lets me Xyz Summon using 2 monsters in my deck that have same name!" 2 copies of Phantom Knights Rugged Gloves appeared before turning fully purple and flying into a purple spiral portal. "Xyz Summon! Appear! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!" Yuto's dragon appeared again roaring with 2 purple Overlay Units circling it. "And thanks to the 2 Rugged Gloves my dragon gains 2000 ATK for this turn!"

Dark Rebellion: 4500 ATK

"Now! Dark Rebellion! Attack with Rebellious Lightning Disobey!" Dark Rebellion roared before charging at Doom Falcon driving its fangs into it causing an explosion.

Shun: 750

As the smoke cleared Doom Falcon was still there shocking him, "What!? Why wasn't Doom Falcon destroyed!?"

Shun laughed, "Numbers can only be destroyed by other Numbers in battle Yuto!"

Yuto groaned, "I end my turn. And now due to Rebellious Xyz I lose 1000 LP at the end of my turn." Yuto groaned in pain as a dark aura drained some of his strength.

Yuto: 3000

Shun's Turn

Yuto: 3000

Shun: 750

"My turn! Draw!" Shun yelled, "Now by using an Overlay Unit Doom Falcon destroys all of your monsters!" Doom Falcon absorbed another Overlay Unit before destroying Dark Rebellion with its purple lightning.

Doom Falcon: 1 Overlay Unit

Doom Falcon: 1750 ATK

"It's over Yuto!" Shun roared, "Doom Falcon! Attack him twice with Doom Claw Destruction!" Doom Falcon screeched before soaring up and being cloaked in purple flames. It then shot down crashing into Yugo before going back up and repeating the process.

"Ahhhh!" Yuto cried as he was thrown back.

Yuto: 0

A buzzer sounded showing Shun's face appeared with the word win before Doom Falcon faded away.

"Yuto!" Yuya cried running over to him.

Shun just turned and started walking away not noticing Yuya taking a card Yuto handed to him.

"Shun!"

Shun turned around to see an angry Yuya.

"I challenge you to a Duel!" Yuya cried pointing at him.

Shun smirked and activated his Duel Disk, "Very well. You shall also fall victim to my Number!"

Yuya activated his Duel Disk as well, "Don't bet on it Shun!"

Yuzu watched nervously, "Yuya…"

"Let's Duel!"

* * *

><p>My Custom Cards<p>

Phantom Knights Rusted Blade

Lv. 4 DARK Warrior

ATK: 1400/DEF: 800

Effect: Once per turn you can Special Summon 1 "Phantom Knights" monster from your hand as a Level 4 monster 

Phantom Knights Ghost Cavalry

Lv. 3 DARK Warrior

ATK: 0/DEF: 0

Effect: If you control a "Phantom Knights" monster you can Special Summon this card from your hand. You cannot attack the turn you use this effect.

Rebellious Nature

Normal Trap Card

Effect: Activate only during your opponent's turn if you control a "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon". You can activate the effect of 1 "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" you control once this turn. Any Xyz Monsters you control that are destroyed this turn are returned to your Extra Deck instead of being sent to your Graveyard.

Raid Raptors - Double Claw

Equip Spell Card

Effect: Equip only to a "Raid Raptors" monster you control. The equipped monster can attack twice each turn.

Rebellious Xyz

Normal Spell Card

Effect: Xyz Summon 1 Xyz Monster using 2 monsters with the same name from your Deck as Xyz Materials. At the End Phase of the turn this card was activated you lose 1000 Life Points for each Xyz Monster you control.

* * *

><p>uyigho98: Another Duel is over and the final Duel is about to begin!<p>

Yuya: Am I going to be using… -covers Yuya's mouth before he can finish-

uyigho98: Don't spoil it Yuya! Please leave a review if you liked this. Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

uyigho98: Time for the duel between Yuya and Shun to begin! I'll make this short: Disclaimer is on the first page and all bolded cards are mine! Enjoy! By the way from now on I'm switching from calling Yuya's monsters Entermate to the English version, Performapal.

* * *

><p>V-Numbershot A57: Treacherous Wings<p>

Chapter 3

Yuya's Turn

Yuya: 4000

Shun: 4000

"I'll start!" Yuya said, "I Normal Summon Performapal Friendonkey!" Yuya's monster appeared as a donkey with a box on its back.

Performapal Friendonkey: Lv. 3 EARTH Beast ATK: 1600/DEF: 600

"Now I use its effect! I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower Performapal from my hand!" Yuya explained as Friendonkey opened the box on its back, "Appear! Performapal Plustortoise!" This monster appeared to be a green turtle with a beard wearing a top hat and a orange bowtie with red spots on it. It also held a stamp.

Performapal Plustortoise: Lv. 4 WATER Aqua ATK: 100/DEF: 1800

"I now use Plustortoise's effect to increase the Level of Friendonkey by 1!" Yuya cried as Plustortoise stamped Friendonkey.

Friendonkey: Lv. 4

Yuya then gained a purple aura and closed his eyes before declaring, "I now Overlay my 2 monsters!" Both monsters turned fully orange (Friendonkey) and fully blue (Plustortoise) before flying into a purple spiral portal. A burst of dark light occurred. A purple tail with 2 small blades at the end whipped around. "Fangs of pitch-black darkness…" Blades extended from the monsters arms while it spread its purple and silver wings. "… rise up against the foolish oppression!" A dragons head with yellow eyes rose up light reflecting off of its tusks. Yuya's eyes snapped open and he held up an Xyz Monster card. "Descend now! Xyz Summon!" The dragon spread its wings expelling the darkness around it. "Come forth! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!" The dragon let out a loud slightly high-pitched roar and took a stance behind Yuya while 2 purple Overlay Units circled it.

Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon: Rank 4 DARK Dragon/Xyz ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000

Shun stepped back once and he looked at the dragon in shock, "D-Dark Rebellion!? But how!?"

Yuya looked back at Yuto who was now sitting up watching the duel before looking back at Shun, "Yuto entrusted me with Dark Rebellion in order to free you from the Numbers control!" Dark Rebellion roared as if to confirm what Yuya said before Yuya's purple aura faded away.

"But I'm not done!" Yuya smirked, "Now I play Double Summon to Normal Summon the Tuner monster **Performapal Spi-Jumper**!" A blue spider with orange spring like legs appeared wearing a red bowtie.

**Performapal Spi-Jumper: Lv. 4 WIND Insect/Tuner ATK: 700/DEF: 1800**

"A Tuner!?" Gongenzaka gasped.

"Now when Spi-Jumper is Normal Summoned I can Special Summon another Performapal from my deck with its effects negated!" Yuya explained as a portal appeared and Performapal Hip Hippo ran out of it, "Appear, Performapal Hip Hippo!"

Performapal Hip Hippo: Lv. 3 EARTH Beast ATK: 800/DEF: 800

Yuya closed his eyes again as he gained a white aura and declared, "I now Tune my Level 4 Spi-Jumper with my Level 3 Hip Hippo!" Spi-Jumper jumped up before turning into Level Stars which then became 4 Synchro Rings. "Spread those wondrous and beautiful wings…" Hip Hippo then jumped into the Synchro Rings turning into 3 Level Stars which lined up. "… And strike down our enemies at light speed!" A large ray of light shot through the Synchro Rings before Yuya's eyes snapped open and he held up a Synchro Monster card. "Synchro Summon!" The light faded revealing the Synchro counterpart of Dark Rebellion. "Come forth! Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!" The dragon roared and took a stance behind Yuya.

Clear Wing Synchro Dragon: Lv. 7 WIND Dragon/Synchro ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000

Shun took another step back, "C-Clear Wing too!?"

"Clear Wing's card appeared beside me before you arrived to duel Yuto!" Yuya explained as his white aura faded, "It wanted to team up with me to get revenge for what you did to Yugo!"

Shun just growled in response.

Yuya placed his last card face-down and ended his turn.

Shun's Turn

Yuya: 4000

Shun: 4000

"My turn!" Shun cried, "Draw!"

"I play Double Summon to Summon **Raid Raptors - Snipe Lanius **and **Raid Raptors - Blast Lanius**!" Shun declared as 2 new Raid Raptors appeared on his field. The both looked like Stealth Lanius but with slight differences. Snipe Lanius had a red body and had 2 rifles attached to the sides of its head.

**Raid Raptors - Snipe Lanius: Lv. 4 DARK Winged Beast ATK: 1800/DEF: 200**

Blast Lanius had an orange body and had 2 cannons mounted on its shoulders.

**Raid Raptors - Blast Lanius: Lv. 4 DARK Winged Beast ATK: 2000/DEF: 0**

Shun narrowed his eyes and cried, "I Overlay my 2 monsters!" Both monsters turned fully purple before flying into a red spiral portal. "Xyz Summon!" A burst of light occurred. "Appear! Raid Raptors - Force Strix!"

A new Raid Raptors that resembled a yellow owl with blue armor appeared. It let out a screech as the Raid Raptors symbol glowed on its forehead. It then crossed its wings in front of it.

Raid Raptors - Force Strix: Rank 4 DARK Winged Beast/Xyz ATK: 100/DEF: 2000 2 Overlay Units (Defense Mode)

Shun grinned, "Force Strix gains 1000 ATK from the effect of Blast Lanius and it also gains 500 ATK and DEF for each Winged Beast I control!"

Force Strix: 1600 ATK & 2500 DEF

Yuya groaned, "With 2500 DEF Dark Rebellion or Clear Wing wont be able to destroy it!"

Shun's grin grew bigger, "Also by using an Overlay Unit I'm allowed to add a Level 4 DARK Winged Beast monster from my deck to my hand!" Force Strix absorbed an Overlay Unit into its symbol.

Force Strix: 1 Overlay Unit

"I add Vanishing Lanius to my hand!" Shun cried as he took the card from his deck, "I end with a face-down!"

Yuya's Turn

Yuya: 4000

Shun: 4000

"My turn! Draw!" Yuya cried, "I play my face-down! Go, Call of the Haunted! This lets me bring back Hip Hippo!" A portal appeared in front og him which Hip Hippo rose out of.

"Now, since Hip Hippo can count as 2 tributes instead of 1, I tribute it to Summon…" Yuya explained as Hippo shattered and a new portal opened, "… Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" His red and green eyed dragon appeared and roared at Shun.

Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon: Lv. 7 DARK Dragon/Pendulum ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000

"Next by banishing Spi-Jumper from my Graveyard I can draw 2 cards!" Yuya cried as he drew his cards his eyes widening at the sight of 1 of them, "I end with 2 face-downs!"

Shun's Turn

Yuya: 4000

Shun: 4000

"My turn! Draw!" Shun cried, "Now I use Strix's effect to add another Vanishing Lanius to my hand!" Strix absorbed its last Overlay Unit as Shun added the card to his hand.

Force Strix: 0 Overlay Units

"I now Summon my Vanishing Lanius and through its effect I Summon 2 more!" 3 copies of Vanishing Lanius appeared.

Raid Raptors - Vanishing Lanius: Lv. 4 DARK Winged Beast ATK: 1300/DEF: 1600 x3

"I Overlay my 3 Lanius monsters!" Shun yelled as the purple 57 appeared on his chest in the region of his heart. His monsters then turned fully purple and flew into a galaxy portal. A burst of light occurred and the Number 57 formed and flashed purple. "Deceased falcon from the grave…" The Number spread its blood red talons. "… Raise your blood stained talons in front of our enemies…" It then spread its ripped and blood stained wings pocketed with holes. "… Spread your wings of destruction! Xyz Summon!" The monsters 6 purple eyes started glowing. "Appear! Number 57! Raid Raptors - Doom Falcon!" The monstrous falcon let out a loud distorted caw as the Number 57 glowed on its right wing in purple, the red Raid Raptors symbol glowed on its chest, and 3 purple Overlay Units circled it.

Number 57: Raid Raptors - Doom Falcon: Rank 4 DARK Winged Beast/Xyz ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000 3 Overlay Units

"It's here…" Yuya breathed.

"When Doom Falcon is Summoned it gains 500 ATK for each Special Summoned monster on the field!" Shun explained, "There are 4 so it gains 2000 ATK and at the same time Force Strix gains another 500 ATK and DEF!"

Doom Falcon: 3000 ATK

Force Strix: 2100 ATK & 3000 DEF

"Now by using an Overlay Unit Doom Falcon destroys all of your Special Summoned monsters and gains 500 ATK for each monster destroyed!" Shun laughed as Doom Falcon absorbed an Overlay Unit and shot purple lightning at Yuya's monsters.

Doom Falcon: 2 Overlay Units

"No!" Yuya cried as Clear Wing and Dark Rebellion were destroyed.

Doom Falcon: 4000 ATK

"Now! Doom Falcon attack with Doom Claw Destruction!" Shun ordered as his monster dived towards Odd-Eyes cloaked in purple flames.

"Hold it!" Yuya cried as his Pendant started glowing, "I play my Trap! Go, **Odd Clear Rebellion**!"

"What's that!?" Shun cried.

"This Trap allows me to bring back Clear Wing and Dark Rebellion if I control Odd-Eyes along with giving their ATK points to Odd-Eyes for this turn and this battle cant be stopped!" Yuya explained as Clear Wing and Dark Rebellion re-appeared. Odd-Eyes then gained a purple and white aura and roared loudly.

Odd-Eyes: 7500 ATK

"What!?" Shun yelled as his Number was knocked down by Odd-Eyes's tail.

Shun: 500

"All right!" Yuzu cried.

"Nicely done Yuya!" Gongenzaka said.

Shun growled, "If that move wont finish you then this will!"

"Huh!?" Yuya gasped as the purple 57 on Shun's chest glowed much brighter and the 7 changed color to blood red.

"I activate my Quick-Play Spell, **Rank-Up-Magic Adversity Force**!" Shun roared, "This will Rank-Up Doom Falcon!"

"Say what!?" Yuya yelled taking a step back.

"I now use Doom Falcon to rebuild the Overlay Network!" Shun cried as Doom Falcon turned fully purple and flew into a new galaxy portal. A burst of dark light occurred. The Number 57 formed and flashed in 2 colors. The 5 flashed purple while the 7 flashed blood red. A red silhouette of a creature similar in shape to Raid Raptors - Blaze Falcon appeared. "Deceased falcon from beyond death itself…" The silhouette's feet were revealed. They were black with 5 blood red talons on each. "… raise your bloody talons of death…" It's wings were revealed to be blood red with rips and holes in them. "… and spread your torn wings of doom!" The creature's body was revealed to be black with spots of blood. "Face off against anyone who opposes you and destroy them all!" The creature raised its blood red head revealing 6 eyes of different colors positioned in a circle. The colors were these starting from the top and moving clock-wise: Red, purple, blue, yellow, green, and silver. A column of dark light shot out of the ground behind Shun with the monster inside of the column. "Adversity Xyz Evolution! Rise from the grave!" The monster let out a distorted high-pitched screech before the column vanished revealing the monstrous Raid Raptor. "**Adversity Number 57: Raid Raptors - Treacherous Doom Falcon**!" The Raid Raptor screeched again as the Raid Raptors symbol glowed on both of its wings, the purple and blood red 57 glowed on its chest, and 3 purple Overlay Units circled it.

**Adversity Number 57: Raid Raptors - Treacherous Doom Falcon: Rank 5 DARK Winged Beast/Xyz ATK: 2000/DEF: 2000 3 Overlay Units**

"What…" Yuzu started.

"Is…" Gongenzaka continued.

"That!?" Yuya and Yuto finished together.

* * *

><p>My Custom Cards<p>

Performapal Spi-Jumper

Level 4 WIND Insect/Tuner

ATK: 700/DEF: 1800

Effect: When this card is Normal Summoned you can Special Summon 1 "Performapal" monster from your Deck with its effects negated. Once per turn, except the turn this card was sent to the graveyard, you can banish this card from the graveyard and draw 2 cards.

Raid Raptors - Snipe Lanius

Level 4 DARK Winged Beast

ATK: 1800/DEF: 200

Effect: This card can attack your opponent directly.

Raid Raptors - Blast Lanius

Level 4 DARK Winged Beast

ATK: 2000/DEF: 0

Effect: A "Raid Raptors" Xyz Monster that was Summoned using this card as Xyz Material gains this effect.  
>● When it is Xyz Summoned: It gains 1000 ATK.<p>

Odd Clear Rebellion

Normal Trap Card

Effect: Activate only if you control 1 "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" and you have 1 "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon" and 1 "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" in your Graveyard. Special Summon 1 "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon" and 1 "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" from your Graveyard. Then select 1 "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" you control. The selected monster gains ATK equal to the ATK and DEF of the Special Summoned monsters until the End Phase.

Rank-Up-Magic Adversity Force

Quick-Play Spell

Effect: Target 1 "Number" Xyz Monster you control, except a "Number A" monster; Special Summon from your Extra Deck, 1 "Number A" monster with the same number in its name as that target, but 1 Rank higher, by using it as the Xyz Material. (This Special Summon is treated as an Xyz Summon. Xyz Materials attached to that target also become Xyz Materials on the Summoned monster.) The Summoned monster cannot be destroyed by card effects until your 2nd Standby Phase after activating this card.

Number A57: Raid Raptors - Treacherous Doom Falcon

Rank 5 DARK Winged Beast/Xyz

ATK: 2000/DEF: 2000

Effect: UNKNOWN

* * *

><p>uyigho98: Yuya managed to avoid taking damage from Doom Falcon! But now Shun has used a Rank-Up-Magic to evolve Doom Falcon!<p>

Yuya: Why didn't you put the effects of Shun's new monster?

uyigho98: For suspense! If you want to know what that monster can do you will have to wait for the next Chapter like everyone else Yuya!

Yuya: Fine…

uyigho98: Hope you liked this! Please review! Bye!


	4. Chapter 4

uyigho89: Sorry for taking so long everyone. I had a huge case of writers block. Hope you like this chapter! Disclaimer is on the first page and all bolded cards are mine! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>V-Numbershot A57: Treacherous Wings<p>

Chapter 4

Shun's new monstrous bird let out another distorted screech as Yuya and his friends stared at it in horror.

Shun laughed evilly, "Behold my true power! Adversity Number 57! Raid Raptors - Treacherous Doom Falcon! And when its Summoned it gains 500 ATK for each Special Summoned monster on the field so since there are 4 it gains 2000 ATK! Then it also gains 200 ATK for each Raid Raptor in my Graveyard! So it gains a total of 2600 extra ATK!" Treacherous Doom Falcon screeched as it powered up.

Treacherous Doom Falcon: 4600 ATK

"Also if it was Summoned by Ranking-Up a Raid Raptors monster I can destroy your Odd-Eyes and give its original ATK to Treacherous Doom Falcon!" Shun continued as Treacherous Doom Falcon dashed forward before slicing Odd-Eyes to shreds.

"No!" Yuya gasped, "Odd-Eyes!"

Treacherous Doom Falcon: 7100 ATK

"7100 ATK!?" Yuzu cried.

"Now Treacherous Doom Falcon!" Shun ordered, "Attack Clear Wing! Go, Treacherous Doom Blaster!" A cannon emerged from Treacherous Doom Falcon's chest before firing a purple energy beam that destroyed Clear Wing.

"Clear Wing!" Yuya cried before activating his Trap, "I play the Trap **Clear Soul**! If Clear Wing is destroyed by battle the damage I take is reduced by Clear Wing's Level multiplied by 100!" He was then thrown back by the force of the attack.

Yuya: 100

"Yuya!" Yuzu, Yuto, and Gongenzaka cried.

Yuya slowly got up and glared at Shun.

Shun frowned, "Fine. I'll finish you next turn. I use Treacherous Doom Falcon's effect! By using an Overlay Unit all of your Special Summoned monsters are destroyed and Treacherous Doom Falcon gains ATK equal to the combined original ATK of all of the destroyed monsters until your End Phase! Also there is now another Raid Raptors in the graveyard so my monster gains another 200 ATK!"

"No!" Yuya cried as another blast from Treacherous Doom Falcon's cannon destroyed Dark Rebellion who roared in pain before exploding.

Treacherous Doom Falcon: 9800 ATK

"I end my turn!"

Yuya's Turn

Yuya: 100

Shun: 500

"My turn… draw…" Yuya groaned wobbling slightly as he drew his card not bothering to look at it.

"Yuya's in a tough spot huh?"

Yuya's friends turned around to see Yugo limping over to them.

"Yugo!" Yuto cried.

Yugo smiled at Yuto before yelling to Yuya, "Yuya! It's Yugo! Are you really going to just give up after everything Shun has done due to that Number!? Clear Wing chose to come to you! Now prove you are worthy of wielding our 3 dragons by freeing Shun!"

Yuya looked over at Yugo, "Yugo…" He then looked at his card and his eyes widened before he smiled.

"Yuya?" Yuzu wondered.

Yuya smirked at Shun saying, "I play the Spell Card, Card of Sanctity so we both draw until we have 6 cards!"

Shun drew 4 cards while Yuya's hand and Pendant started glowing.

"What is this?" Yuto and Yugo breathed.

"A truly powerful duelist can shape the outcome of a duel. He can even generate the very card that he needs to draw! Go, Shining…" Yuya then drew his cards in an arc creating a trail of light, "…DRAW!"

"Shining Draw!?" Yuto, Yugo, and Shun cried.

"The fun has just begun!" Yuya cried looking at his hand before selecting a card, "Now I play **Rebellious Rebirth**! I may have to pay half of my LP but now Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon returns to the field with this card as an Overlay Unit! And it also gains 1000 ATK!" Dark Rebellion re-appeared roaring.

Yuya: 50

Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon: Rank 4 DARK Dragon/Xyz ATK: 3500(Due to Rebellious Rebirth)/DEF: 2000 1 Overlay Unit

"Then by paying half of my LP again I play **Clear Rebirth** to bring back Clear Wing Sycnhro Dragon with its ATK increased by 1000!" Yuya declared as Clear Wing also re-appeared roaring.

Yuya: 25

Clear Wing Synchro Dragon: Lv. 7 WIND Dragon/Synchro ATK: 3500 (Due to Clear Rebirth)/DEF: 2000

"Now I, using the Scale 1 Stargazer Magician and the Scale 8 Timegazer Magician, set the Pendulum Scale!" Yuya cried before placing his Pendulum Cards onto his Duel Disk causing the word 'Pendulum' to appear on it in rainbow letters.

2 transparent columns of blue light appeared before Stargazer and Timegazer rose up in them. They soon stopped rising and a giant Pendulum appeared behind them.

"Sway Pendulum of the soul! Draw an arc of light across the ether!" Yuya chanted as the giant Pendulum swung behind his monsters, "Pendulum Summon! Appear my faithful monsters!" A portal opened and a red stream shot out along with an orange stream.

The orange stream turned into a dragon similar to Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon but it was brown and was covered with jewels. It's left eye was blue and it's right eye was yellow. "**Odd-Eyes Jewel Dragon**…"

**Odd-Eyes Jewel Dragon: Lv. 7 EARTH Dragon/Pendulum ATK: 100/DEF: 3500**

The red stream turned into Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon himself. "And from my Extra Deck, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" The dragon roared loudly.

Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon: Lv. 7 DARK Dragon/Pendulum ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000

Yuya's Pendant, that was still glowing, started glowing brighter along with Yuya's right hand, "I now Overlay Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Odd-Eyes Jewel Dragon!" Both dragons roared before turning fully purple (Odd-Eyes Pendulum) and orange (Odd-Eyes Jewel) before flying into a Galaxy Portal. A burst of light occurred before the Number 97 appeared and the 9 flashed red and the 7 flashed green.

As a giant Pendulum appeared and started glowing Yuya chanted, "The power of the future and the past shall merge and become one! This new power shall give birth to a brand new hope! Watch as that hope emerges from the Pendant of souls! Xyz Summon! Appear **Number 97: Odd-Eyes Pendulum Hope Dragon**!" Yuya's Number shot out of the Pendulum with the red and green 97 glowing on its left shoulder and 2 yellow Overlay Units circled it. It looked at Shun's Number and roared.

**Number 97: Odd-Eyes Pendulum Hope Dragon: Rank 7 LIGHT Dragon/Xyz ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500 2 Overlay Units**

"Y-You have a Number!?" Shun yelled.

"Yup!" Yuya smirked, "And thanks to Jewel Dragon an Xyz Monster who used this card as an Xyz Material gains ATK equal to half of its DEF!" Odd-Eyes roared again.

Odd-Eyes: 4250

"And next I Summon this!" Yuya then slapped a card down onto his Duel Disk.

"Let's go! If my LP is 1000 or less I can Special Summon this card!" Yuya declared, "Appear **Pendulum Weapon - Drake Cannon**!" A red serpentine dragon appeared roaring. It had no legs or feet but it did have 2 arms that had clawed hands on them along with 2 pairs of orange wings. It also had a gold object embedded in its head that resembled Yuya's Pendant.

**Pendulum Weapon - Drake Cannon: Lv. 6 FIRE Dragon/Pendulum ATK: 2500/DEF: 1000**

"What is that!?" Shun cried.

"Pendulum Weapons?" Yuto breathed, "How did Yuya obtain those?"

"His Shining Draw," Yuto and Yugo turned to look at Yuzu.

"You see Yuya obtained the power of Shining Draw during a duel against Strong. It allows Yuya to create the exact card that is required for victory," Yuzu explained.

"Amazing!" Yugo breathed.

"I now use Drake Cannon's effect and equip it to Odd-Eyes!" Yuya cried as Drake Cannon morphed into a red cannon with 2 orange stripes and a dragon head shaped opening. It then attached to Odd-Eyes's back giving the dragon more power, "When equipped to a monster Drake Cannon grants it 2500 extra ATK!" Odd-Eyes roared with more power.

Odd-Eyes: 6750 ATK

"So?" Shun questioned, "That still isn't enough to destroy my Number!"

Yuya smirked, "Did I say that was the only thing Drake Cannon did?"

"What?" Shun gasped.

"When equipped to a monster if I control at least 1 other Dragon-Type monster the equipped monster gains ATK equal to the combined original ATK of all other Dragon-Type monsters I control!" Yuya cried as Dark Rebellion gained a purple aura and Clear Wing gained a white one, "So Odd-Eyes gains the ATK of Dark Rebellion and Clear Wing!" Dark Rebellion's and Clear Wing's auras left them and were absorbed into the cannon on Odd-Eyes's back.

Odd-Eyes: 13750 ATK

"13750 ATK!?" Shun cried, "Impossible!"

"It's over Shun!" Yuya declared, "Odd-Eyes! Attack with Rising Sun Cannon Blast!" Odd-Eyes, Dark Rebellion, and Clear Wing all roared before Odd-Eyes bent forward and fired a red, green, purple, and white laser at Treacherous Doom Falcon. The laser hit the Adversity Number right in the chest causing it to screech loudly in pain before exploding causing Shun to be hidden within the smoke.

"Yeah!" Yugo cheered.

"Yuya did it!" Yuto cried.

Then Yuya and his friends heard something that shocked all of them. Laughter. As the smoke cleared Shun was seen laughing with Treacherous Doom Falcon still on his field.

Shun: 500

"How did he survive that attack!?" Yuzu cried.

"Impossible!" Gongenzaka yelled.

"Oh no. It's simple. I used the effect of this card in my hand!" Shun laughed holding up a monster card named **Raid Raptors - Guarding Lanius**, "By discarding this guy my monster isn't destroyed and I take no damage!"

"No!" Yugo groaned pressing the palm of his hand against his face, "Yuya had this thing won!"

"And I still do!"

Everyone looked at Yuya shocked to see him smiling with his eyes closed.

Yuya opened his eyes and said, "Drake Cannon has 1 more effect! If the equipped monster didn't destroy a monster by battle this turn I can destroy Drake Cannon…" Drake Cannon exploded but Odd-Eyes roared as if it still had all of the power it gained from Drake Cannon. "… And then you take damage equal to the number of Dragons I control multiplied by 200! Since I control 3 Dragons you lose 600 LP!"

"Say what!?" Shun cried.

All 3 of Yuya's Dragons roared before Yuya yelled, "Dark Rebellion! Rebellious Lightning Disobey!" Dark Rebellion roared before his wings were covered with purple lightning and it charged forward hitting Shun with its tusks which were sparking with purple lightning also.

Shun: 300

"Clear Wing!" Yuya cried, "Hell Dive Whirlwind Slasher!" Clear Wing roared before flying high up. It then dived down while spinning creating some kind of green tornado around it before ramming into Shun throwing him back.

Shun: 100

"Now Odd-Eyes! Rising Sun Spiral Flame!" Yuya yelled as his Number let out a roar before breathing a spiral of flame that surrounded Shun.

"Ahhhh!" Shun screamed before falling onto his back.

Shun: 0

A buzzer sounded as Yuya's face appeared with the word 'WIN'.

Before all of the monsters disappeared Yuya held out his hand while his Pendant glowed. Shun's Number appeared over his body before flying into Yuya's hand.

*2 hours later*

"I'm sorry everyone…" Shun said hanging his head.

"Don't be Shun," Yuto said.

"Yeah," Yugo added, "You weren't in control of your self."

"Hey guys?"

Yuto and Yugo turned around to see Yuya holding out Dark Rebellion and Clear Wing, "Here. Take your dragons back."

Yuto and Yugo looked at each other smiled and nodded before looking back at Yuya.

"No Yuya. Keep them," Yuto said.

Yuya blinked in surprise, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah!" Yugo responded, "That way when ever your dueling we can always be there with you!"

Yuya smiled, "Thanks guys!"

*Mean while at LDS*

Reiji was looking out a window and said, "It's time." A dark aura then appeared over him as he chuckled evilly.

* * *

><p>My Custom Cards<p>

Number A57: Raid Raptors - Treacherous Doom Falcon

Rank 5 DARK Winged Beast/Xyz

ATK: 2000/DEF: 2000

Effect: 4 Level 5 "Raid Raptors" monsters  
>When this card is Special Summoned it gains 500 ATK for each Special Summoned monster currently on the field. When this card is Xyz Summoned by Ranking Up a "Raid Raptors" monster you can target 1 Special Summoned monster your opponent controls. Destroy that target, and if you do, this card gains ATK equal to the destroyed monsters original ATK. This card gains 200 ATK for each "Raid Raptors" monster in your Graveyard. Once per turn you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card to destroy all Special Summoned monsters your opponent controls. Then this card gains ATK equal to the combined original ATK of all monsters destroyed by this cards effect until your opponents next End Phase. If this card would be destroyed you can discard 1 "Raid Raptors" monster instead.<p>

Clear Soul

Normal Trap Card

Effect: Activate only if you take battle damage in a battle that involves a "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon" you control. Reduce the damage by Clear Wings current Level multiplied by 100.

Rebellious Rebirth

Normal Spell Card

Effect: Pay half of your Life Points and target 1 "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" in your Graveyard; Special Summon it and attach this card to it as an Xyz Material. The Summoned monster also gains 1000 ATK.

Clear Rebirth

Normal Spell Card

Effect: Pay half of your Life Points and target 1 "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon" in your Graveyard; Special Summon it. The Summoned monster gains 1000 ATK.

Odd-Eyes Jewel Dragon

Level 7 EARTH Dragon/Pendulum

Pendulum Scale: 2

ATK: 100/DEF: 3500

Monster Effect: An Xyz Monster that was Summoned using this card as Xyz Material gains this effect.

● When it is Xyz Summoned: It gains ATK equal to half of its original DEF.

Pendulum Effect: All Xyz Monsters you control gain 500 ATK and 800 DEF.

Number 97: Odd-Eyes Pendulum Hope Dragon

Rank 7 LIGHT Dragon/Xyz

ATK: 3000/DEF: 2000

Effect: 2 Level 7 Pendulum monsters

All Pendulum monsters you control gain 500 ATK and cannot be destroyed by card effects. Any battle damage your opponent takes from attacks involving this card and an opponent's monster is doubled. If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: You can discard 1 card; Inflict damage to your opponent equal to half the destroyed monster's original ATK and you gain Life Points equal to the amount your opponent lost. Once per turn you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card to target 1 other monster you control and place 1 Pendulum Counter on it. As long as this card is on the field monsters with Pendulum Counters are treated as Pendulum Monsters.

PW - Drake Cannon

Level 6 FIRE Dragon/Pendulum

Pendulum Scale: 9

ATK: 2500/DEF: 1000

Monster Effect: You can target 1 face-up "Pendulum Hope Dragon" monster you control; equip this card from your field to that target. It gains 2500 ATK. The equipped monster gains ATK equal to the combined ATK of all Dragon-Type monsters you control other than the equipped monster. If the equipped monster attacked this turn but didn't destroy a monster by battle you can destroy this card and inflict 200 points of damage to your opponent for each Dragon-Type monster you control.

Pendulum Effect: All Dragon-Type monsters you control gain 1000 ATK.

Raid Raptors - Guarding Lanius

Level 4 DARK Winged Beast

ATK: 0/DEF: 2200

Effect: This card cannot be destroyed by opponent card effects. If a "Raid Raptors" monster you control is attacked: You can discard this card and target 1 "Raid Raptors" monster you control; this turn it cannot be destroyed by battle and you take no Battle Damage from battles involving it.

* * *

><p>uyigho98: And that's all! I'll try and get my next V-Numbershot up as soon as I can! Please rate and review, bye everyone!<p> 


End file.
